Chosen Undead
Summary The Chosen Undead is the main protagonist of Dark Souls. He/she is sort of an ambiguous character, with the appearance, alignment, and equipment entirely decided by the player. He/she is engaged on a quest to either kindle or extinguish the Flame, to end or begin the Age of Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Low 7-B Name: The Chosen Undead Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Unknown (Can be either male or female depending on the player's preference) Age: Unknown Classification: '''Undead Champion, Cursed Warrior, Dark Lord '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Healing (Mid-Low), expert melee combatant, archer and mage, Gravity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), can amp his physical offense and defense via magic/Pyromancy, can restrict his/her enemy's use of magic, Mind Control on undead entities, Invisibility, can silence his/her own movements, Shapeshifting, Energy Blasts, Resurrection (Via Darksign), Teleportation (Via Homeward Bone and Homeward miracle), Summoning of ethereal blades, can resurrect after being killed, limited Time Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level (Spells like the Chaos Storm are capable of generating this much energy) | Small City level+ (Capable of fighting and defeating the Lords and Everlasting Dragons, is also in possession of magic comparable to the Armaments of the Lords) Speed: Hypersonic (Capable of dodging Bolt Traps from melee range and is also capable of reacting and blocking attacks from the Asylum Demon) | At least Hypersonic (Capable of dodging arrows fired by Great Bows from melee range and should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class K+ (Capable of blocking strikes from the Asylum Demon) | Class M+ (capable of blocking strikes from Smough) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Capable of blocking strikes from the Asylum Demon) | Small City Class+ (Capable of parrying Gwyn's strikes) Durability: City Block level (Able to survive blows from the Asylum Demon) | Small City level+ (Able to survive attacks as powerful as those of the Armaments of the Lords) Stamina: Very high (Even when faced with constant punishment, the Chosen Undead is capable of carving his way through hundreds of enemies without much rest in-between each encounter, also capable of navigating the lava-filled, and most likely swelteringly hot, Demon Ruins and Lost Izalith without tiring) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range with most weapons; dozens of meters with magic and arrows Standard Equipment: Various different kinds of swords, armors, shields, axes, polearms, hammers, daggers, gauntlets, whips, bows and arrows, crossbows and bolts, sorcery catalysts and talismans Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with skill with several different kinds of weapons and experience fighting several different kinds of foes despite being at a disadvantage against them Weaknesses: Fairly limited to what types of magic he/she can cast depending on what they're equipped with at the time, Power Within slowly drains his/her vitality until they're on the edge of death, teleportation isn't particularly useful in combat as it can only bring him/her to one location Notable Attacks/Techniques: *List of miracles *List of pyromancies *List of sorceries Key: Beginning of Game | End of Game Others Notable Victories: ''' Bulat (Akame ga Kill!) Bulat's Profile (Note: Low 7-B statistics were used and speed was equalized.) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dark Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Undead Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Spear Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Mace Users Category:Whip Users Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Bow Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Knights